Hitting the Trifecta
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: House and Cuddy make arrangements with Thirteen creating a symbiosis between them.
1. Chapter 1

WARNINGS: This story is not in any normal genre so to speak. House and Cuddy are virtually turning into Thirteen's parents. It is also a very sexual story among all three. Thirteen doesn't mentally regress, but there will be times when she will act very childlike…even during sexual moments. If this bothers you or upsets you please don't read. I mean no harm by any of this. It's just something that was in my head.

XXXXXX

The three doctors sat at Cuddy's table. There was an awkward silence lingering in the room, as they all thought over the pending arrangement. "Are you sure you're okay with this Dr. Hadley?" Cuddy asked, curiously. "Once we get started…" she trailed off, all of them understanding what she meant.

Thirteen met the older woman's gaze, and then turned her eyes onto House. They had been upfront and honest with her about what they wanted and in turn had listened to what she needed. They had come to terms with what they were about to start and made arrangements for Thirteen to leave work temporarily.

She was understandably nervous about the situation at hand. However, up until this point her nerves had been solely due to excitement. Now she was faced with the fact that she was seriously considering handing herself over to them for the weekend, or possibly longer. She trusted Cuddy, but House?

The gruff doctor couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew what Thirteen's hesitancy was without her even voicing it. "The only way you're ever going to know if you can trust me is if you try?" he offered, in hopes that she would realize his logic was correct.

Cuddy reached across the table and clasped her hand gently, "I would never let him hurt you Remy. He doesn't want things to be like that." She smiled warmly at the girl and could practically see the relief cross her features. She wasn't sure why she had switched to calling her Remy so soon, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"Okay," Thirteen agreed. House's logic made sense to her, as usual. She had nothing to lose and everything to gain. After all, Cuddy knew House better than most. If anyone could vouch for the misanthropic doctor, it was her. "I'm sure," she said, smiling shyly at them both.

Cuddy laughed, a mixture of relief and nerves. "Well I guess I'll file your paperwork on Monday," Cuddy said, shakily. Realizing she was jumping the gun a bit she added, "Assuming things go well this weekend."

"Okay enough with the pleasantries, everyone's okay, everyone wants to be involved, got it," House grumbled. He was more than ready to stop talking and move on to whatever happened next. "Alright kiddo," he said, to Thirteen, grinning as he spoke, "Hand over your stuff."

She smiled strangely at him. The term of endearment, if you could call it that, was strange coming from him. She liked it, but she still found herself suspicious of House and his motives. "Alright," she smirked, emptying her pockets. She laid her cell phone, wallet, and keys on the middle of the table.

House quirked an eyebrow at her. "Pager too," he said, gesturing for her to hand it over. House thought it was strange that, out of the four items he had requested, her pager was the one she'd held onto. He inwardly shushed his questioning brain and took the pager from Thirteen's trembling hand.

Turning to face his lover, House spoke cheerfully, "I believe it's your turn _mommy_." He wiggled his eyebrows at Cuddy, playfully. Gesturing for the girls to leave the room, House grabbed Thirteen's things to put them somewhere safe. They all knew that all she had to do was ask for them, but for now, they would be out of her grasp. She after all was the one who desired the feeling of helplessness and surrender.

Cuddy reached a hand out lovingly for Thirteen. She knew the girl was scared, but she honestly couldn't wait to get started. Cuddy felt her stomach drop nervously, as Thirteen's fingers entwined with her own. A grin spread across her face, as she spoke to House, "We'll only be a few moments."

"Hey," he growled, playfully. Tugging on Cuddy's free hand, House pulled her lips to his. He kissed her hungrily for a moment, disregarding Thirteen's presence completely. He would never admit it, but part of his need to kiss her was for reassurance. He needed to know that they were okay. He, of course, also enjoyed leaving Thirteen to stand there awkwardly, while he marked his territory.

Thirteen watched the older couple. Cuddy's fingers were still firmly gripping hers, as she kissed House. Thirteen stared in awe; this was something she hadn't been expecting. She knew they were a couple, but House seemed so different. He was less defensive here, like this. His kisses looked hungry and desperate, but soft and tender all at the same time. She briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Blushing she realized it wouldn't be long before she found out.

Cuddy pulled away from House grinning. "Be nice," she chided, gently. "Let her warm up a little." She playfully glared at him and House in turn pouted. "Come on honey," Cuddy said smiling, "Let's go get you changed."


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen had never really seen much of the inside of Cuddy's home before. She had been there a few times, but was lost inside it now. She followed blindly, as Cuddy led her to her bedroom. Thirteen felt her squeeze her hand gently, before loosening her grip.

House put Thirteen's things in a basket on top of Cuddy's fridge. Easily accessed, but out of sight. Satisfied with his hiding spot, he headed to the living room. Taking Thirteen's things had the sole purpose of leaving her feeling cut off from everything else. She needed to feel helpless with them. Thirteen didn't realize how well House understood her position. Thinking over the best way to proceed, House sat down on the couch and started to flip through the channels on the TV.

Cuddy turned to face the younger woman and felt her insides melt. Thirteen looked terrified. "Honey," Cuddy said, maternally. She reached forward and pulled the girl into a hug. "You know we won't ask you to do anything you're not comfortable with," she tried to reassure.

"It's not that," Thirteen said, trying not to cry. "I'm just nervous. I really want this to work," she added, quietly. They were offering her so much more than they realized. Not only would there most likely be amazing sex involved, but this was also a chance for her to have a loving family. It wasn't normal, but neither were any of them. She _needed_ this to work.

"Baby," Cuddy said, drawing back to meet Thirteen's gaze, "You just leave everything to me. We'll take care of you now." Cuddy knew the girl had unspoken damage, but she wasn't familiar with the details. All she knew was that the younger doctor looked like she could use the reassurance.

Thirteen wiped at her eyes embarrassed, but nodded. "Okay," she whispered. She looked up at Cuddy and saw the woman's honesty and devotion clearly written across her features. With a new confidence, Thirteen reached forward and hugged Cuddy. "Thank you," she said, against the older woman's ear, "I needed to hear that."

"I know you did," Cuddy grinned, she was feeling slightly turned on after her exchange with House, but she was pacing herself for Thirteen's sake. Her emotions were torn between the excitement that their situation brought and the more tender feelings she had for the younger woman. She knew she needed to take things slow, but her own desires where fighting to rise to the surface. "I need to see you in those," she said playfully, as she pointed to the outfit laid out on her bed.

Thirteen walked closer to the bed to see what the older doctors had picked. She was surprised that it was fairly casual and conservative. She thought for sure House would have her in some skimpy negligee and had no idea about Cuddy. Instead, she found a pair of black silk pants and a plain white cotton t-shirt. The shirt looked small enough to cup her chest without being very see-through.

Cuddy noticed the curious looks Thirteen was giving the outfit of choice. "I thought something comfortable on you first night would be better," she said, almost shyly. "I want you to feel safe here Remy." She ran her fingers softly through the girl's hair.

Thirteen felt her eyes water at Cuddy's admission. "You have no idea how safe I feel with you," she said. She had wanted to call Cuddy mom, but she was scared. Even though they had discussed her parental needs, Thirteen was still afraid of the rejection she'd faced so many times in the past. She looked back down at the clothes nervously.

Cuddy could tell that Thirteen was holding back. She didn't fully understand why, but she knew it was mostly fear. Moving behind the young doctor, she placed her hands on the girl's hips. Resting them underneath the edge of her shirt, she whispered, "Arms up, sweetie."

The situation stirred something deep inside Thirteen. The longing to let someone else take care of her, mixed with the sweet melodic tone of Cuddy's voice and maternal gestures, all overwhelmed her. She raised her arms, shakily, letting the older woman pull her shirt off her body.

Cuddy dropped the shirt to the ground and rested her hands on Thirteen's shoulders. She moved her hand across the girls back, brushing her hair to the side. Leaning forward she rested her face against Thirteen's. "I'm so happy you're here," she murmured.

Thirteen unconsciously leaned back into Cuddy's warmth. She was drunk from affection. Nuzzling her head against the older woman's, she let out a small whimper. Goose bumps raced across her flesh. She wasn't sure if it was the contact or the temperature, but she didn't care either way.

Cuddy smirked to herself. She had no idea that Thirteen would react to her so strongly. It sent a mixture of emotions through Cuddy. She was thrilled and excited that this girl found her attractive, but she was also touched by the maternal needs Thirteen held. She turned the girl around to face her slowly. "You want momma to help you get changed?" she asked with mock worry.

Thirteen flushed at Cuddy's words. She knew never having much of a family life as a child made her current actions that much more understandable, but she also knew how unusual her sexual urges were. "Please," she whispered near tears.

"No tears, now," Cuddy smiled softly, "You have nothing to be ashamed of sweetheart." She reached forward and skillfully undid Thirteen's pants. Pulling them down the girls hips, she knelt down in front of her. Cuddy helped Thirteen step out of first one then the other side, before standing back up. She stepped back to admire a nearly naked Thirteen. "You're so pretty," she smiled, admiringly.

Thirteen tried to shy away from Cuddy's absorbing gaze, but had nowhere to move. She wanted to please the older doctor. Thirteen felt Cuddy's hands, once more, find their ways to her hips. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Thirteen wrapped her arms around Cuddy's neck and began to cry.

Cuddy caught the girl in her arms and rocked her gently. Leading them to the bed, she sat down. Pulling Thirteen closer, she was surprised by how easily the girl fit in her arms. "Come here," Cuddy said, as she adjusted Thirteen across her lap. It was slightly awkward, but resting the girl in between her legs instead of on them helped. "You're okay baby. You cry as much as you need to," she urged, continuing to rock. She rested a hand against the girl's naked stomach and smiled softly.

Thirteen was only vaguely aware that she was sitting in her underwear. She had her arms limply resting by her sides, as Cuddy held her. Her face was buried against the older doctor's neck, tears streaming from her eyes. She breathed in the smell of Cuddy, getting lost in the sensations. As Cuddy pulled her a little closer, Thirteen reached up and tangled a hand in the older woman's shirt. She clutched onto the flimsy material finally starting to calm.

As Cuddy felt the girl still, she smiled at her lovingly. "Let's finish getting you dressed sweetie." Cuddy's maternal side would have been more than happy to crawl up in bed with Thirteen and sleep, but she knew House was waiting on them.

Thirteen felt herself being nudged off Cuddy's lap and whimpered. She was starting to get cold from her lack of clothes, but the warmth of Cuddy's embrace had made up for it. Standing, she realized she needed to focus. There was too much at stake here for her to screw things up the first night. She knew that House and Cuddy were looking for something laid back, fun, and easy. However, all her emotional baggage was coming to the surface. She was having a hard time not breaking down.

Cuddy watched the inner battle Thirteen was having with her emotions. In a way, she felt flattered that the girl was trying to keep it together for them. They hadn't really talked about what this weekend would have in store and she felt guilty that the younger woman seemed more stressed than usual.

"Remy," Cuddy said, tenderly pulling on the girls jaw, "There's no pressure tonight. The only thing I want you to focus on right now is becoming comfortable around us. Can you do that for me?"

Thirteen felt her insides melt at Cuddy's words. She was right; Cuddy would look out for her. The loyalty she felt for the older woman seemed to skyrocket. At this moment, she wanted nothing more than to please her. Stuttering over her words, Thirteen spoke, "I'll do my best." She shyly blushed under the older doctor's gaze.

"Good girl," Cuddy grinned. "One thing before you get dressed though," she said, as she examined Thirteen's form. Reaching behind Thirteen, she started to unclasp her bra. "Let's loose this okay?" Cuddy pulled the girl's bra off, quickly. She couldn't help her hesitation to help her into her clothes. Cuddy starred at the girl's chest hungrily.

Thirteen could feel the older woman's eyes on her. She recognized the look in Cuddy's eyes and felt a small amount of pride swell up inside herself. She loved the fact that Cuddy was looking at her with obvious hunger. She shivered slightly, from the intensity of the moment.

"Sorry," Cuddy said, blushing slightly. She hadn't meant to let her hormones take over like that. She was more than attracted to Thirteen, but she wasn't exactly sex-starved. She shouldn't be acting like some teenage boy with a hard-on. Reaching for the clothes, Cuddy quickly helped the girl change.

Thirteen wasn't sure how she felt about Cuddy's constant involvement. On the one side, she loved how the other woman took care of her. She treated her much like she would he own child, never hesitating to take charge in every detail. On the other side, Thirteen knew that her own feelings weren't exactly normal. She was a grown woman, she didn't need help getting dressed. Thirteen finally decided to just go with it and see where it led. As long as House and Cuddy were treating her this way, she would accept it.

Cuddy held the girl at arm's length, examining the outfit. She noted that while Thirteen had young features to begin with, the relaxed clothing only enhanced that innocence. "One more thing," she said, biting her lip. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her brush and some accessories. In her hand she held, two small clips with pink and orange striped bows attached. In the middle of the small bows was a plastic pink heart.

Thirteen felt Cuddy walk up behind her and smiled. The older woman pulled her rubber band out and began to brush her hair. Thirteen felt lost in the softness, as the brush gently moved through her hair.

There had been so much time she had lost with her own mother. She had always felt cheated of that sort of affection. Being this close to Cuddy just felt right. It was easy to forget their work relationship and slip into this new friendship.

Cuddy ran her fingers through the girls hair playfully, before spinning her around. "Last thing," she whispered, as she clipped some of the girl's hair up on the sides. She smiled happily at the end-result. "I love it," Cuddy smirked. She grabbed the girl's hand and led her back out to the front end of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"House?" Cuddy called out, already heading towards the living room. She pulled Remy along behind her. Cuddy could feel her own excitement growing, but knew she needed to keep it toned down. There was no way she wanted to scare Remy off so soon. They had all weekend to play. Tonight she wanted to focus on showing Remy that they were there for her.

"In here," House yelled. He hadn't been a hundred percent sure about the girl's want to be childlike, but he was willing to try anything to make the two women more at ease. He could feel a nervous pit in his stomach and that shook his normally impenetrable walls. His good leg jumped up and down nervously, as he flipped through the channels not even paying attention to what was coming and going.

Remy followed close to Cuddy's heels. She couldn't help feel nervous about being presented to House. Even though she knew she didn't look that different, they all understood the implications of her change. She would no longer be _Thirteen;_ from this point out, she was Remy. She was Remy and she was theirs.

Cuddy flashed the girl a brief smile before entering the living room. "Come on baby, nothing to be afraid of," she tried to reassure. When Remy still looked at her nervously, Cuddy slipped an arm around the girl's shoulders and walked her into the room.

House hesitated, before looking. The next few moments could change everything. He had to remind himself that everything was already changed. When he looked up, however, the site before him nearly cracked his hard exterior. Remy stood before him, looking far younger than he could imagine. It wasn't just the change of clothes and the added accessories that he swore were Lisa's touch. Something in her eyes was different.

Cuddy watched her lover study the girl in her arms. She held her breath, waiting for his reaction. He could be horrible and cruel when he chose to be, but something inside her knew it would be okay. After all, she thought, House understood about wreckage and the pieces that could never be glued back together. Surely, he couldn't push away this innocent girl.

Remy shifted her weight back and forth, from her heals to her toes. She tossed a nervous glance in Cuddy's direction, but the woman's gaze was elsewhere. Having nowhere else to turn, her gaze drifted towards House. When she finally made eye contact with him, she was surprised to see him open his arms to her. Relief flooded her system, as she quickly moved to his embrace.

"I didn't know," he whispered into her hair. "I'm so sorry." He wrapped his strong arms around her, trying to envelop her with a sense of safety. "Remy," he whispered sadly. He had seen the fear and apprehension in her eyes. He knew she sought his approval. She had dubbed him her father and he would not let her down like the men in her past.

Remy breathed in relief, by means of his scent. He had accepted her. Something in their pasts had connected them. She wriggled herself in his arms, trying to move closer to his warmth. "Don't let go," she pleaded, quietly.

House did not intend to let her go. Yet, he knew she was probably uncomfortable standing in front of him, leaning over his lanky frame. Moving his arms down to her waist, he pulled her down onto the couch with him. When she was securely settled next to him, he broke eye contact.

Silent tears streaked down Cuddy's cheeks, as she watched the tender moment before her. Her heart beat hard in her chest, as she realized the broken family she had created was all falling into place. The love she had denied herself for years was sitting on her couch waiting for her to join. She hesitated, wondering if her presence would break the small magic.

The moment Remy felt Cuddy's presence on the couch, she turned to her and stared with big-wide eyes. Examining the tears on Cuddy's face, her face broke into that of question. In a moment so tender and okay, why was her savior crying? She looked between the two nervously.

"I'm okay baby," Cuddy said, smiling down at the girl. She ran and hand through the girl's hair, tenderly. She hugged Remy to her. Cuddy smiled at House, as the girl relaxed in her arms. "Baby," she said playfully, feeling Remy nuzzle against her neck. "You sleepy?"

Remy looked up at Cuddy, nervously. She shook her head no, eyes darting between her 'parents'. She knew it was selfish, but she wasn't ready for this feeling to end. She wasn't sure how far they planned to take things that night, but she didn't want to be alone. She assumed they would have her staying in Cuddy's guestroom.

House chuckled softly at the look of panic on Remy's face. "Easy kiddo, you're staying with us. No need to get scared." As realization washed over the girl's face, he rubbed the back of her neck in hopes of relaxing her. Pulling her into a hug, he said, "Only time you'll ever be alone here is if you want to be. We'll take care of you."

"Promise?" Remy asked, in a tone that caused Cuddy's tears to start anew.

"Promise," House said, sincerely. "Now, you think you're ready for bed?" He lifted his gaze and winked at Cuddy. He knew she would be emotional about this, but selfishly he hoped the two girls would not be spending the whole night crying.

"Yeah I'm ready, but," she bit her bottom lip nervously, not finishing the thought.

"What is it honey?" Cuddy asked, wiping her own tears away once more. She hated that she cried so easily, but there was something about the younger doctor that got to her.

"I need to talk to you," Remy said, hesitating. She hated to leave House out like that, but there was no way she could discuss what she had on her mind in front of him.

"Alright," Cuddy said, sharing a worried glance with House. She couldn't think of anything that would make the girl so uncomfortable, so quickly. First she was worried about going to bed alone and now something was obviously bothering her.

"I'll just head to bed," House said, trying not to sound hurt. He was willing to suffer the mild discomfort for Remy's sake, but he didn't have to like it. He hesitantly kissed Remy on the crown of her head, before pressing his lips to Lisa's and heading out of the room.

Cuddy waited patiently for a moment, giving the girl the chance to organize her thoughts. When she got no response, she spoke, "Talk to me honey. Nothing you say is going to upset me." It bothered her that Remy might not know that still.

Remy looked up surprised. "It's not that," she said, smiling shyly, "It's just, well, I don't want to overstep my bounds. I know you and House are probably very active. I don't want you guys to change your situation for me." She looked down at her lap nervously, blushing from embarrassment. She didn't want to miss the opportunity of sleeping in their bed. However, she knew if problems arose between the older couple, the situation would never work.

Cuddy laughed, feeling very much relieved. "Is that what's got you so worried?" When the younger woman nodded, Cuddy pulled her into her arms. "You let me worry about all that," she said, as she kissed Remy's forehead. "I don't want you to worry about anything while you stay with us honey. House and I will take care of our relationship. You just focus on you okay? I promise I won't let things get awkward, okay?"

Remy nodded. This was exactly what she needed. She had been so worried that Cuddy's self-sacrificing nature would cause her to overlook House's needs. It was silly of her to worry. They all planned on her eventually being a part of the more sexual side of their relationship, but until then she wanted to make sure the older couple was really okay with the situation.

"Come on," Cuddy said, pulling Remy into a standing position. "Let's go. House is probably going frantic trying to figure out what went wrong." She and Remy exchanged grins and headed to the bedroom.

The moment House saw Cuddy's smiling face, he knew that whatever had been a worry was one no longer. He watched admiringly, as she quickly stripped her clothes. So transfixed with his lover's naked form, he didn't notice Remy standing in the doorway.

Remy had followed Cuddy towards the dimly lit bedroom. She now stood still, watching as Cuddy slipped into a sheer nightgown and climbed into bed next to a topless House. Taking a deep breath, she studied their welcoming smiles.

House patted the empty spot between them and Cuddy smiled at Remy reassuringly. It was all that was needed for the girl to take the few final steps and join them under the covers.


	4. Chapter 4

Remy climbed onto the bed, nervously. Yet, their smiles reassured her. Moving between them, the older couple helped her climb under the covers. Remy smiled at them both, feeling a little apprehensive.

Sitting next to the girl, Cuddy could see the girl's obvious worry. "Relax Remy," Cuddy urged, gently. She smiled when she noticed House staring at the girl fondly. Cupping the girl's cheeks, she brought Remy's attention back to her. "Tell us what you need baby."

Remy could see the devotion in Cuddy's eyes, but she didn't know how to explain. She didn't want to be the one in control. She didn't want to be making the decisions. She bit her bottom lip, trying to form the words. "I don't know," she whispered, brokenly.

After silently observing, House decided it was time to get involved. "Come here," he urged, pulling Remy closer to him. He positioned them on their sides, both facing Cuddy. One arm under her neck, he let his other hug her close against him. "Better?" he asked, his breath warm against her neck.

Remy smiled and nodded. Seeing Cuddy's gaze intensely focused on her, she blushed shyly. However House's gruff gestures, had managed to set her mind at ease. Intertwining her fingers with Cuddy's, she grinned.

Cuddy laughed gently, at the childlike gesture. She kept her hands loose in the girls, letting her play with her fingers, as she liked. She looked over at House, amazed at the look of adoration he had. His gaze seemed to penetrate her. She gave him a look, telling him to knock it off.

House just smirked at Cuddy, as he rested his head against Remy's. "Whatcha doing kiddo?" he asked. Being House, he didn't really care what she was doing, but someone needed to get things rolling.

Remy just shrugged, continuing to play with Cuddy's hands. She looked up, only to find Cuddy watching her, curiously. "Hi," she said, shyly. She wasn't sure why she was so enamored with the older woman. She tried to hide her face against House's arm, as her fingers stilled.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, teasingly. Lying down, she scooted closer until she could touch foreheads with the girl. "Hi," Cuddy grinned, mocking Remy's earlier greeting. She laughed playfully, as the girl looked at her slightly embarrassed. Getting serious, Cuddy brought a hand up to the girl's cheek. "We can just sleep if you want," she urged, not wanting to pressure Remy.

Remy bit her bottom lip, internally debating. Shaking her head no, she lowered her gaze embarrassed. It was so hard to admit what she wanted. The things that she needed, Cuddy would more than gladly give her, but her own fears clouded her judgment.

House seemed to catch on first. Rubbing a hand along Remy's hip, he dropped down to kiss her neck gently. He felt the girl gasp and cracked a smile. Meeting Cuddy's gaze, he saw the realization wash over her. Remy just wanted attention.

"Remy," Cuddy chided. Shaking her head at the girl, she laughed good-naturedly. Cupping the girls face with her hands, she gently brushed her lips across Remy's. Pulling back to see the girl's reaction, she smiled warmly. "Much better," she cooed, seeing the girl's eyes lazily flutter open.

Remy's hands instantly reached for Cuddy's shirt, wanting to pull the woman close again. Cuddy's lips had felt amazing. She wanted more. She was vaguely aware of House's moist kissing making trails up and down her neck. The warm heat sent shivers down her spine.

Feeling Remy shiver, House couldn't help his snicker. Slipping his tongue between his lips, he let it travel the length of her neck. Hearing her moan softly, he began to suck on her neck. Moving from time to time, he made sure that he never sucked hard enough to leave marks.

Cuddy's lips once again, pressed against Remy's. Their kisses were soft and gentle, a contrast to House's scruffy love bites. Cuddy teased Remy's lips with her own, coaxing the girl into a playful game. Containing herself no longer, Cuddy slid her tongue against Remy's bottom lip.

Remy couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her lips, as Cuddy's tongue stroked against them. Her hands clutched to the older woman's top, as she tried to pull her closer. She scrunched her eyes shut, trying to hide the tears that were forming. The feeling of arousal meeting with the raw need was overwhelming. She needed them, but the pain she had kept hidden for so long was surfacing.

House continued to pay lavish attention to the creamy skin of Remy's neck. His hand that had been clutching to her thigh, moved under her shirt and onto her belly. Rubbing the warm heat he found there, he let his hand linger against her toned stomach.

"Honey," Cuddy said, pulling back. She could tell the difference in Remy's kisses, as the pain became unbearable. "We're not going anywhere," she tried to assure. Stroking the girl's face, she tried to convey how much love she felt towards her. "Let me help you," she said, begging the girl to open up to her.

Remy nodded and pulled Cuddy into a hug. Clinging to her long after they parted, she began to cry. Tears swarmed down her face, as the pain continued to surface. "I'm sorry," she gasped, between sobs.

Cuddy shook her head no. "You don't have anything to be sorry for," she said, almost sounding angry. She couldn't believe that Remy would think she was doing anything wrong. What had her so vulnerable and weak? Sharing a concerned look with House, she began to speak again, "Tell me how to help baby, tell me how to make it better."

House's kisses became gentle once more. He made sure that Remy was securely resting against him, as he continued to rub his hand against her stomach. His left hand hugged her tighter, offering her any security he could while she cried.

Remy noticed that Cuddy was near tears herself. She needed Cuddy, in ways that confused even her. House's warm embrace seemed to help, his strength made the words easier to speak. "I need you," she whispered, "I just need you to love me-" Her tears started again, too scared to finish the though.

"Tell me," Cuddy said, firmly. As soon as she had realized what Remy was asking for, she understood the whole situation. "I'll give you all the love you need sweetheart, but you gotta say it. It won't make it better if you don't."

"Love me mama," the girl pleaded, sobbing painfully in House's arms. She felt his grip on her tighten and was thankful for the comfort. Glancing up at Cuddy, she saw the proud look on the woman's face. She barely had time to notice it, as Cuddy's lips crashed against hers once more.

Moving her tongue skillfully into the other woman's mouth, Cuddy closed her eyes and enjoyed their connection. She could feel the pride swell inside herself, at the way Remy saw her. No longer was she Dean of Medicine, here she could relax and be herself.

House let his hands roam freely against the girl's body, slowly making his way up to her chest. He didn't want to scare her, but the intensity of the situation made the progression seem natural. As his thumb brushed against the underside of her breast, he waited for a reaction. When she didn't protest, he cupped her breast in his hand.

Remy whimpered into Cuddy's mouth, enjoying the feelings the older woman was creating. Her tears still ran freely, but they no longer elicited the painful sobs. Cuddy's hands were all over her, creating explosive reactions everywhere they touched. Her own hands stayed still, one hugging House's arm against her chest, the other clutching on to Cuddy's hip. She was afraid that if she let go, they would disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I hope it's worth the wait. It's a bit longer than most of my chapter's so enjoy! …..and Christina I hope you especially enjoy, I know I've teased you with this story for months, despite your harassing me to finish it.

XXXXXX

"Relax sweetheart," Cuddy cooed, trying to soothe the girl's fears. She stroked a piece of stray hair, away from the younger doctor's eyes. She wanted nothing more than to ease the girl's hurt.

As Cuddy's words washed over Remy, House's thumb brushed across her right nipple. He molded the flesh of her breast in his hand, palming the smooth skin gently. Leaning above her, he kissed along her neck once more.

The sensations and words were too much. Remy tossed her head back and let out a dry sob. Regardless of the intensity, it was becoming easier to deal with. The pain was climaxing, yet, they were taking it from her. She reached out both of her hands and slid them around Cuddy's neck.

House released his hold on the girl, as Cuddy pulled her against her chest. "I've got you baby," Cuddy urged. Kissing the girl's forehead, she tried to promise her security and safety. "Who hurt you?" she whispered angrily. Tears streamed down her own cheeks, as she met House's gaze. She had never seen this side of Thirteen before and it scared her. She had been oblivious to how much baggage the girl carried around with her.

"Lisa," he growled, warningly. He knew she wanted to understand. She wanted to make sure that Remy was never hurt like that again. "Let it be tonight," he attempted to persuade her. Dealing with the pain was more than enough to deal with in one night.

Cuddy wiped her tears away and nodded. Remy didn't need to talk and explain now. If things worked out, there would be plenty of time for that later. The best way to help and protect, was to push her own curiosities aside and focus. Cuddy reached a hand out and stroked House's jaw, looking at him adoringly. Pulling Remy a little more securely against her, she murmured promises into the girl's ear.

The pain started to ease. She could feel Cuddy pressed close against her. She could feel House's hands on her neck and shoulders, rubbing the tension away. She could smell the lingering scent of Cuddy's perfume and House's musky scent. Sensations all associated with comfort. Digging her nails into Cuddy's shoulders, she whimpered, "Mommy….mommy….mommy."

Cuddy's heart broke. The pain and fear etched into Remy's voice crushed her. Sitting up, she pulled Remy up with her. Keeping the girl in her arms, she situated her as best she could in her lap. "Safe Remy," she urged, "You're safe with us." Humming softly, she felt the younger woman rest her head against her chest.

Remy looked up at Cuddy with an adoring look. It was as if all the safety and security reached her at once. Looking into the other woman's eyes, she smiled. It was bright and full of love and ease. She looked happy. Something had happened in those few moments that had, at least for now, rid her of her pain. Cupping Cuddy's face in her hands, she craned her neck up and kissed the older woman passionately.

House chuckled softly, as Cuddy's moan reached his ear. As far as he knew, she had never been with a woman before. That's not to say that she didn't know what to do, she just lacked the hands on experience. It looked as if all that was about to change. He watched on as Remy's hands roamed to Cuddy's hips and were soon removing the shirt blocking her from the creamy flesh.

Remy trailed her hands up to Cuddy's shoulder and then gently pushed the older doctor onto her back. She kissed from Cuddy's lips down her neck, stopping only long enough to nip at the sensitive flesh. She could feel Cuddy's fingers tangling in her hair, urging her on. Moving lower down the older doctor's body, she shyly hesitated at Cuddy's breast. "May I?" she asked nervously, eyes trailing between House and Cuddy's.

Cuddy heard a low groan come from House, as her own breath seemed to fail her. Nodding her head stunned, she waited to feel the younger doctor's lips against her. Chills broke out, as Remy's breath hit her skin. Cuddy's eyes fluttered shut and she could feel herself trembling slightly.

Remy needed no other encouragement. Her lips circled around Cuddy's nipple and she shivered. Letting out a small whimper, she circled the puckered skin with her tongue. Every thought left her mind as she focused solely on Cuddy's flesh. Sucking the skin into her mouth, letting her teeth graze the skin, even laying small kisses against the goose bumped flesh, she could do nothing but indulge.

House's eyes went wide at the scene before him. Despite knowing what they had all decided to walk into, he was a little unprepared for actually witnessing it. It could be so easy to forget the emotions and pain weaved into this situation and just focus on the two gorgeous beings next to him. His own mind held him back, reminding him that neither Thirteen nor Cuddy were fully comprehending what they were doing.

Cuddy let out a gasp as the younger doctor's teeth scraped down her chest and towards her stomach. Her own hands were tangled in the girl's hair urging her on, before Cuddy had even realized she'd moved them. She couldn't fight the way her skin shivered with each touch or the way her body arched into Remy's mouth as the girl's tongue darted against her navel. The warm wet muscle dipped into her flesh, hungrily exploring ever crevice it could find.

Remy let her hands wander from Cuddy's hips up her ribs and in towards the softest flesh yet. Cupping her breasts she rubbed her palms against Cuddy's nipples, coaxing them to harden. Her touch was soft but firm, knowing how to please. She couldn't stop from laying wet lavish kisses against Cuddy's abdomen, slowly working her way down. Her fingers finally pinched Cuddy's pinkest flesh and rolled the swollen buds with just the right amount of pressure to cause the older doctor to groan loudly.

Cuddy couldn't help but shiver as Remy pulled her legs further apart and began to nestle lower. She'd never been this intimate with a woman before and the idea had her squirming. Soft hands massaged her chest, only stopping long enough to place her legs on top of Thirteen's shoulders. Then they were back to work as if molding her flesh into something that she couldn't see. The touch was firm but gentle, demanding but not greedy, it was as if Thirteen craved her body but not so much that it interfered with delivering the ultimate pleasure.

House had to remind himself that he was after all, despite what he portrayed, merely human. Rolling onto his side for a better view, his right hand trailed down to the ever growing bulge in his pants. Just adding mild pressure to his member, he leaned over and kissed Cuddy passionately. He knew this was a thrill for her, but he couldn't help but feel the smallest bit jealous at watching her body explored by their younger college. He could handle her exploring, he could handle her experimenting, what he couldn't handle was the idea of no longer having a place between those creamy thighs or her swollen lips. Dominating her mouth with his, he reminded her of the more heated passionate lovemaking she'd experienced with him.

Cuddy let him into her mouth eagerly. The simultaneous pleasure of both sweet and spicy was making her head spin. She had spent so many years wondering if House even cared about her, that the idea of him being jealous and possessive sent a thrill through her core. She needed him to want her, just as much as she needed to give herself to the angel between her legs. She could feel Remy's lips softly exploring the insides of her thighs, and gasped with each sudden movement. Her fingers continued to tangle into the girl's hair urging her on, but it didn't seem to have much affect. She was being thoroughly lavished and there would be no rushing this seduction. Cuddy tried to keep her eyes open as House's hand slipped from her jaw, slowly trailing down her throat towards her chest.

House took his time down her neck making sure she felt his fingers wrapping around her vulnerable flesh. She was his. He didn't mind Thirteen joining into their games, but Cuddy was his mate. It would always be him filling her up. His name that came screaming from her lips at the end of the night. Thirteen was theirs to share. She was merely a play thing, a toy. Granted both of the older doctor's would never hurt her and they both had real feelings for her, but this relationship would never be balanced. Leaning his head down, House shoved one of the girl's hands out of the way and let his own tongue explore Cuddy's breast. However, almost every ounce of jealousy eased from his body, when he felt Thirteen's hand tangle in his hair urging him on. This wasn't a competition to her. She merely wanted to please Cuddy and enjoy, that he realized was all he needed.

Remy could smell Cuddy's arousal. It was intoxicating. Her mind was spinning with lust, as she licked softly on the outside of Cuddy's panties. She wanted to drink from her, taste her, experience her. Nuzzling against the damp fabric, her tongue pushed against the material exploring every inch of flesh she could feel. She wanted to savor every erotic second. Her tongue lapped against the juices that were seeping through Cuddy's panties. Letting out a low moan, she tongued them up tasting the salty tangy essence. She brought both hands down to hold Cuddy's thighs, encouraging each erotic sound she heard uttered from the older woman's mouth.

Cuddy groaned as she felt the younger woman's tongue pressing against her flesh through the fabric. It was so different than any other oral experience she'd had rough and coarse, yet soft and innocent. Thirteen's cheeks were smooth and soft, gliding gently across her sensitive thighs. The girl's hair sprayed across her legs and stomach, gently stroking every bit of flesh it touched. The girl's tongue worked like magic, soft, gentle and teasing, yet hungry and desperate to please. The muscle coaxed Cuddy's lips to release each and every sound she would normally bite back. The girl's tongue seemed to seduce and molest her all at once. It was sweet and sexy and addicting, but at the same time it was new and taboo and laced with guilt. She couldn't help but feel like she was abusing this girl's innocence or that by enjoying this so much she was abusing House's trust. None of it mattered though, as Thirteen's tongue slowly started to slip between her flesh and the fabric, finding the small flesh of skin between her entrance and her ass.

House was shocked when he found Cuddy practically clawing at him, trying to pull him closer. Getting on top of her was hardly an option with Thirteen locked between her legs, but he lay his torso against hers and began to kiss and bite her neck dominantly. "What's the matter Lisa," he growled against her ear, "Is this turning you on more than you expected? Do you like having a young bisexual eating you out? Is it making you hot knowing I'm watching her tongue fuck you?" He could feel her breath picking up, as she tried to hide the small moans that were slipping from her lips. Pressing a hand down on top of Thirteen's head, he urged the girl to continue. "Does this make you hot Lisa, your little tryst with being tongue fucked like a lesbian?

Cuddy's whole body was trembling with need at this point. Between House's words and Thirteen's hot mouth she was ready to shove them both off and finish herself if one of them didn't deliver. Her hips bucked against Thirteen's lips, begging her for more. Her groans echoed off the bedroom walls, while her nails left their marks in House's shoulders. She needed to be fucked and was willing to suffer any humiliation these to could dish out in order to get off. As she continued to buck against the younger woman's face, she heard the strangest noise. It was wet and messy, almost as if the girl was trying to devour her through her panties. That was when the feelings began to hit her, the girl was literally nibbling at her through the now drenched layer of fabric. The course fabric mixed with the noisy slurping sounds was too much, she pulled House closer with need and began to moan in wanton lust.

Thirteen couldn't take it anymore, House's hand in her hair was like the ultimate approval. She didn't need his say so, but something had told her Cuddy would. She wasn't there to create friction, at least not that kind and had no intention of stepping beyond her boundries. With the go ahead from all parties, she quickly yanked Cuddy's panties down her thighs, past her knees and stopped caring after that. She wrapped the woman's legs over her shoulders once more and smoothly thrust her tongue inside of Cuddy and hungrily sucked on the flesh surrounding it. Her tongue curved inside Cuddy's warm gentle heat, as she tried to lap at every bit of wetness she found. The taste was erotic, matched only by the scent. She was drunk with hunger for the older woman and continued to lap at her wetness and suck her flesh raw.

House couldn't hide his arousal any longer. If Thirteen sounded like that eating Cuddy out, he could only imagine what the younger woman's lips could do wrapped around his hard member. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he buried his face against Cuddy's neck once more. He slid his hand down to unzip his pants and slide his own hand down around his throbbing shaft. Letting out a low groan, he began to slowly rub himself into full arousal.

Cuddy was groaning louder than she ever had allowed herself or wanted. Her legs kept going from her forced attempt to spread herself wide and them jerking back together trapping Thirteen's head between them when she'd hit just the right spots. The girls tongue stroked her insides, with all the expertise she could dream of. There was nothing rushed or demanding, just hot sexy movements causing her very toes to curl.

"You like that?" House murmured, against Cuddy's ear. His breath was short, near pants from his own ministrations. However, he wasn't about to stop interacting. Moving to the side a bit more, he cleared the view for Cuddy. Allowing her to see, the tousle of girlishness trapped between her thighs. "Is that what you need Cuddy? Does she make you feel good?" His comments were no longer judgmental or worried, he was enjoying the view as much as she was. Closing his eyes he bit back his own moan, as he clearly watched Thirteen pull back and detach just long enough to slip three slender fingers inside of Cuddy's wet heat.

"Fuck," Cuddy hissed at the sudden entrance. She had been more than ready for it, but something about House watching the whole affair made it that much more sinful. She couldn't help, but melt however, as Thirteen's eyes worriedly met hers in concern. "I'm okay baby," Cuddy smiled softly, reaching down to stroke the girl's cheek in encouragement.

That was all the encouragement Thirteen needed. Slowly dipping her head, her eyes never left Cuddy's as she slipped her tongue out and stroked it's length against Cuddy's clit. The sudden hiss through clenched teeth, caused a grin to spread across the younger woman's features. She continued to lap slow long strokes of wet tongue over and over against the sensitive nub, while her fingers dove deeper and massaged Cuddy's inner walls.

"Mmm Lisa, sounds like you're enjoying yourself," House said, with an almost accusing tone. He smirked in jest as her eyes quickly sought his worried that he was upset. "Are you kidding?" he asked, knowingly, "This is incredibly sexy to watch. I like the idea of being here while your lesbian cherry gets popped." He added a popping noise that seemed to echo in her eyes, only causing the blood to rise to her cheeks. "That's right," he said, a bit condescendingly, "You like the way her girlie fingers feel, sliding in and out of your wet cunt."

Cuddy felt her whole body shiver and the shame wash over her as House used one of the few words she hated. Somehow tonight, it turned her on more than anything, which left her feeling even more shame. Everything felt so dirty, yet so right. There was nothing wrong with any of it, but it was so taboo that she was having trouble processing. As Remy nibbled at her clit, she knew she was getting close. "Baby come here," Cuddy urged, practically pulling the younger doctor up her body.

Thirteen instantly complied, longing for the opportunity to be closer to the two people she trusted. Finding herself instantly wrapped up in their warmth, her mouth was quickly invaded by Cuddy's loving tongue. The kiss was soft and erotic, loving and gentle. Thirteen never stopped pressing her fingers in and out of Cuddy, quickly bringing the older woman closer to the edge.

House pumped himself harder, moaning as he watched the girl's kissing. Their tongues rubbing together softly as Thirteen's hand continued to pleasure Cuddy in a way he'd never seen, was pushing him into his own heated frenzy. He shoved his boxers down his thighs for better access. Feeling the head of his cock brush against Cuddy's smooth flesh, left him shivering in desire. Leaning down he bit at the tender flesh of her neck, marking her gently with his teeth.

"Slow down, baby, please," Cuddy asked, Thirteen. Gently she pulled the girl's fingers from inside her and redirected them to her clit. "Touch me right there," she begged, burying her face in the auburn hair. Her hand reached up her body slowly, then nervously guided Remy's lips back to her breast. "God yes," Cuddy groaned as the soft lips carefully tugged at her sensitive flesh. "Good girl," she moaned, stroking her fingers through Thirteen's hair encouragingly. Ripples of pleasure waved through her body, as she tried to hold onto the warm safety of her lovers and hold off her release.

Thirteen whimpered against the safety of Cuddy's chest. She could feel her eyes welling with tears, but blinked them back not wanting to draw concern. She was just enjoying this more than she though possible. Her thin nimble fingers played against Cuddy's clit, teasing and taunting, drawing every ounce of pleasure she could from the older woman's body. It was slow and loving, the kind of movements that could leave a woman crying with release. She sucked gently on the flesh in her mouth and found herself oddly comforted by the gesture. The soft hands in her hair, promises her this was okay, left her own emotional release on the same brink Cuddy was nearing.

House could tell Cuddy was close. Her whole body was shaking. She was whimpering and moaning in both petulance and pleasure. It was the same noises she made with him, when he took her to just the right spot. She wanted to enjoy every second, but wasn't ready for it to end. "Let go Lisa," he whispered softly, kissing her cheek gently. "Let her see what she does to you, honey. This won't be the last time," he promised, knowing that neither woman were ready to break their bound. This crazy fucked up situation of theirs might just work.

Cuddy nodded her understand, and screamed her release. Her whole body convulsed as the waves of pleasure ricocheted beneath her skin. She could feel it everywhere and had to close her eyes as the room spun. Her hips bucked and her muscles quivered, as Thirteen's finger brought her over the edge and beyond. Pulling the girl harshly against her chest, she cried out Remy's name.

Thirteen couldn't believe the effect she seemed to have on Cuddy. She'd been with girl's before, she'd been with girl's and their boyfriends before, but she had never felt this deeply connected to any other person. Looking up at House she was met with his proud eyes and a small grin. She leaned forward and kissed Cuddy's exposed neck, while the other woman thrashed her head back in pleasure. She wanted more of Cuddy. She needed her.

House wanted to touch Cuddy. He wanted to slide her fingers inside of her while she came. He wanted to feel her arms clenching around his finger as this young woman made his lover squeal in heat. He resisted. His hand stayed snuggly nestled around his own building heat, roughly jerking the flesh in need.

As Cuddy cried out her final bit of release, she pulled Remy into a gentle hug. She buried her face against the younger woman's hair and let her tears fall slowly. "Thank you," she whispered over and over. She needed the younger doctor to know how much she had healed her. Cuddy had been with enough men in her life to realize not all of them were the caring lovers House was. While he had taught her to trust again, it was Thirteen's touch that seemed to heal the pain. Hearing the younger woman whimper, she tilted her head up to see eyes filled with a need that stole her breath. "Do you want more baby?" Cuddy asked, with all the insight she needed.

Thirteen nodded and looked away guiltily. She didn't know why she needed Cuddy's safety or approval so much, but they were both important. Feeling Cuddy roll to her side, she was instantly pulled into the warmth of Cuddy's flesh. Eager hands quickly removed her shirt, and they were finally flesh against flesh.

Cuddy pushed Thirteen gently down her body and wrapped a leg around the girl's hips possessively. Guiding Thirteen's mouth to her breast once more, she stroked the girl's cheek until she calmed. Cuddy could feel House's movements behind her and urged him to move closer. There was little hesitancy on his end, a man desperate for release. Once sure Thirteen was safe in her arms, she slid one hand behind herself and sought to replace House's hand.

He nearly lost it, when he felt Cuddy's fingers push his out of the way. It wouldn't take much from her touch, to set him off. He kissed her gratefully from behind, knowing she was probably more than ready to curl up and bask in her own bliss. Just as predicted a few squeezes, her thumb rubbing against his head, and several jerks later he was creaming into her hand. Gasping for breath he locked his hand around hers, not letting her move just yet. As the blood rushed back to other parts of his body, he quickly realized the mess he'd made.

" Leave it," Cuddy said knowingly, too tired to give up the warm bodies wrapped around her. She was extremely grateful, however, when she felt House grab his t-shirt from the floor and wipe her fingers and ass clean. He nuzzled close against her back, pulling the covers more securely over both of the girl's and whispered his love to the older one.

Cuddy stayed awake for several minutes, despite the exhaustion she was feeling. She could tell by the loosely relaxed lips wrapped around her nipple and House's even breath that she was the only one still awake. A smile spread across her face, as she felt truly complete for the first time in months. Kissing the crown of Remy's head affectionately, she wrapped House's arm around her a bit more securely and drifted into an exhausted sleep herself.


End file.
